The quinones and oxazolidinones are novel classes of antibacterial agents with potent activity against a number of human and veterinary pathogens. However, bacterial resitance to compounds within each of theses classes has been observed. As a result, there is a need for new antibacterial agents that possess the activity profiles of the oxazolidinones and quinones, and yet are active against resistant bacterial strains. A potential drug development strategy that addresses this need is aimed at combining key oxazolidinone and quinone structural motifs in one molecule, thus providing a quinone-oxazolidinone (“quin-ox”) antibacterial hybrid.